15 Years
by kinzer
Summary: Ashley's been gone for a long time, how has Spencer's life changed with out her
1. Chapter 1

A feeling of falling awoke her from her dreams, the plane from China is now landing at it's destination in California. It's been 15 years since Ashley Davies has step foot back in this place that she left so long ago. She stretches and begins to rise from her bed, as the landing gear comes out. She looks out the little window of the plane and sees the lights of the non-stop moving city. Her thoughts are on one thing the reason she is here, why she let herself get talked into coming back here, she'll never know.

As the plane landed Randy come on the speaker

_Miss Davies we have reached your destination it only took us a whopping 14 hrs and 32 minutes, with no problems to speak of only that I need to stretch. Ahhhhh!!!!_

You could here the pilot stretching. Ashley was in the seat still looking out the window laughing at her pilot, he always made her laugh it was something about him she just loved. The cock pit doors opened and Ashley saw Randy come out with a big grin, he was a tall man with gray hair, he had on a regular outfit, a pair of jeans a and a polo T like he was going to go do a little golfing.

_So how was your flight, _He asked unlatching the hatch to the door.

_Oh you know reading watching some T.V the usual_ She was right behind him wanting to get some fresh air but, kind of tense at realizing she was here finally after all this time.

_Right and I know I heard snoring back here. _The pilot turned and chuckled at his comment towards the women.

_Yeah ok you know me always snoring, I mean gees I'm so little but I snore like an ox right! _She looked at him and gave him a nudge they both laughed and started to exit the plane.

As Ashley climbed into the back of her limo, her cell phone started to ring. _Jesus what now_ She thought.

_What's up! Oh hi Kyla, yeah I just landed I should be there in a couple ok!!! Because I want to stop some where first, No more questions see you in a bit bye Ky. _Ashley had a grin on her face knowing this aggravate her sister not knowing where she was gonna be, but she knew she had to do this before she could show face at their high school reunion.

Ashley was back in L.A for two reasons one because Kyla made her or shall I say threatened her to be her for their 15 year high school reunion, and two because of one Miss Spencer Carlin, the one person Ashley was sorry for leaving, she had no reason to be but she was.

As the limo made its last turn Ashley recognized where they were, _she can't still live her can she_ Ashley thought as she looked out the limo window at the medium sized brick house. There were 3 cars in the driveway none that she recognized but hell that was a long time ago.

Her mind floated back to that time in her life that she was happy not saying she isn't now but happy in another way.

_Spencer come on you know I'm going to find you and when I do…ahhh._ Out of nowhere a blonde jumped on Ashley and wrestled her to the floor, Ashley remembers her face the way her eyes shined and her lips curled into that perfect smile it felt like yesterday.

_See I found you _Ashley quipped!

_No you didn't I found you _Spencer let her up a little so they could look at each other, her finger pointed at Ashley

_How about this we found each other _Ashley smiled and bit Spencer's finger.

_Aww pisser Ash that was my good finger, _Spencer smiled knowing Ashley would get a kick out of that one. She leaned in and put her finger back to Ashley's lips and tapped them very lightly before pulling it away and replacing it with her own lips.

_I love you Ash! Always and forever, _Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear making a smile come to Ashley's face in the past and present.

Ashley was brought out of her memory as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, walking out of the house and right towards her limo. _It can't be him_ Ashley thought _Welll maybe it is_.

Ashley sat back away from the window as a tall man with spots of grey showing through his brown hair knocked on the window_, he can't see me can he _thoughts ran through Ashley's head as she contemplated even letting the man know she was in here or who was.

_I know that it's you Ashley I just want to see you say hi is all come on open up! _The man was standing with his hands in his pockets waiting for some sort of reply.

_How in the hell does he know it is me _Ashley thought. She was about to roll down the window as the front door to the house opened. A blonde carrying what seemed like to be a 4 year old little girl came strolling out of the house, looking straight at the limo and the man. _Should I leave damn what the hell do I do know this isn't how I wanted this to happen…and who's kid is that hers. _Ashley thought as she reached for the door handle.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at this I did miss him and his weird way of talking to me he was the stable guy in my life and in Spencer's. _I did miss you Mr. C, you look young too. _He started to laugh at my comment as he realized my focus was to the girl standing on the curb, he backed away and smiled at me walking away I heard _Don't you be a stranger you!!_ I smiled and watched as he grabbed the little girl out of Spencer's hands and fling her in the air making her laugh.

I wanted to look at her make eye contact and take her whole appearance in but I couldn't. I could only think of when she left me and then I left her.

_It has to be this way Ashley and you know it I love you but not enough to let you ruin your life, this is your dream your hope and I can't be in it I want to be but I can't be. So please just let it go._

My thoughts were shock when I heard her clear her throat and begin to speak.

_Hi!! _God she looked good!! I wanted to hug her tell her I was sorry for what happened ask for her to come back. I noticed her hand shaking a little as she slid it up her arm to intertwine with her other. Her hair was the same, everything was the same. The way her eyes sparkled as the sun hit them right, her head how it kind of cocked as she spoke, and the way she stood when she was nervous all still the same.

_Hey Spence! _

As the two girls stood there looking at each other, the house door opened back up to another blonde standing there looking at the two girls. The blonde came out of the house and walked down to the side walk. She stood there silent for a minute.

_Hi Ashley I see you still are the same. _Now what was that suppose to mean Ashley thought. I mean it's been 15 years and she is still a bitch.

_Ok!_ Was all I could get out I had nothing to say to her, I looked at Spencer and knew how she felt right away. It was like we were kids again, what was her deal.

Shaking her head Spencer turned to meet her mom's gaze _Mom please just go back in the house I got this!_

_It's ok I'll leave I just wanted to say Hey is all kind of catch up maybe later ok? _I looked at Spencer and smiled I didn't wait for her to respond, I opened the limo door and got in, the door felt heavy hard to close as my eyes went up I realized Spencer had a hold of the door.

_I'll go with you if it's ok! _Her eyes were big filled with what seemed to be hope

_Yeah ok if you want you don't have to I mean _my mouth moved but I was in shock like I wasn't there all I could focus on was her mom with that evil look on her face.

_Let me tell my dad _ok I thought are we 15 again.

I watched her run toward her house and her mother after her, my mind was freaking along with my stomach I had too many thoughts and large butterflies. Why was did she have to tell her dad unless that was her kid and he was going to watch him, or maybe just to let him know. My thoughts continued as I saw her coming back but everything stopped when I saw her holding her hand.

I opened the door back up and let them in she held the little girl on her lap. I smiled at the both of them, not really knowing what to do. As she spoke her words were tacky like they were stuck on her tongue.

_Hey baby I want you to meet Ashley can you say Hi? _She was looking down at the girl

_Hi Ashewee _the little girl giggles as she stopped talking _mommy she has my name. _

My mouth opened to say something but I couldn't talk _She named her after me why she must have wanted to remember me. _She just sat smiling at the two girls; she looked exactly like her mother. The smile the eyes hell even the way her hair was, it made her stomach flip thinking of Spencer with a man, _She is my Spencer no one else's_. _Or she use to be._

_Yeah baby she does have your name, that's because I named you after her, _she sat smiling at her daughter with her hand on the little girls chest.

_Whys mommy? _

_Oh baby that's hard to explain maybe one day I will!_

_K's mommy _the little girl looked away from her mother as if it didn't really matter all that much.

Spencer turned her attention back at me, and my mind started to talk _God I missed this _I think I said that out loud

_So did I! _She smiled at Ashley, which made Ashley smile in return_ I'm sorry I had to bring her mom was freakin I couldn't leave her there with them_

_No it's ok she's your daughter It's just kind of hard to swallow, mind-blowing actually!_

Spencer shook her head as if she was aggravated at this _Why Ashley I _moved_ on that's what your suppose to do with your life when you lose everything move on right?_ Anger rose from her voice as she spoke, so much time had passed she forgot the anger she had about her past.

_Spence I'm sorry!_ I shook my head and held up my hands in defeat she was still mad bitter at me for leaving her, and not fighting for her.

_No Ashley its ok I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't sorry I have to go, come on baby!! _She hurried and got out of the car and since I never got the time to tell the driver where to go we were still sitting in front of here parents house. I knew I had to stop her but how?

_I found you again Spencer! _She stopped dead in her tracks but she didn't turn to face me only her daughter turned her head toward me _No Ashley No_ was all I heard her say my head drop and I felt my chest start to hurt.

_Always and forever Spencer remember _this time she turned to face me with a tear in her eye "_Yeah I remember it was a long time ago it was forever ago" _with that she turned and started to walk toward the house. I watched her and smiled as the little girl waved and said "_bye bye ashwee!!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Spence didn't turn to look at me she just walked into the house. I closed my door and told the driver to take me to Kyla's. I knew the situation with Spencer was fragile, we left so much unsaid so long ago, I hoped there was time to save it. She would have to face me sooner or later. My first question being who that little girl's daddy was and where he is, and was she in love with him.

I walked into the mansion I once lived in everything was so different but yet the same. I heard Kyla and the kids in the kitchen.

_Aunt Ashley, Aunt Ashley _wow they got so big since the last time I've seen them, Kaden her 8 year old son looked just like his daddy and their 5 year old daughter looked like her mommy but you could see a little of our father in her.

_Umpf hey you two, look at you so big staying outta trouble I hope? _I was being tackled by them trying to keep my balance, but it didn't work I soon fell.

_Ok you to go get cleaned up for dinner, Ashley needs some rest after her long trip K. _Kyla came to my rescue with the dish towel shooing the kids away, _ok mommy!_

Both the kids ran up the stairs.

_Geez they are rowdy, take after their dad huh! _

_Yeah they must cause it's so not me _Kyla responded pulling me into a hug

_Hey _she said

I just smiled at her _so where is the big man of the house. _I asked looking around for him

_Right here Miss me much! _I heard him walking into the kitchen

_Aiden damn you look hotter then hell! _

_Yeah I know _he responded putting me down because jumped on him

_Hey hey no hitting on my man _my sister pulled Aiden into her. I just grinned at her. I loved seeing them together my best friend and lil sis.

_So Ash what took you so long huh spill! _Aiden stared at me knowing I went to see Spencer.

_Oh Aiden nothing happen, I seen her we talked she walked away from me with her daughter who has my name. _I knew they knew something cause he still talked to her. The look on their faces told me they knew.

_We are so not going there Ash that's for her to tell you not us, and what did you expect. _Kyla said

_Well I expected her to be happy with someone but not with a kid of her own. _I walked toward the kitchen and into the fridge grabbing a beer _Aiden _I held a beer up.

_Sure!_

I sat at the table with them and chatted for a while not about Spencer like I wanted, but I guess they were right it was not their place to tell me I was hers to fill me in. they told me Kaden was in karate and he got his brown belt yesterday which was big I guessed because Aiden was all excited. Angie was getting ready to start kindergarten in the fall. I didn't say much just took in all they had to say to me. They asked about my company but I didn't go into detail. I knew they didn't care about all he financial nonsense, so I was very discrete.

We all said our goodnights and I headed upstairs into my old bedroom, it was crazy Ky didn't change anything since I left it was all there everything down to the pictures on my closet and the dead flowers on the dresser.

I picked up my phone and looked at my contacts hitting the S it went right to her number, see I stile it from Aiden's phone before I came up here. I hit send and I rang and rang as I as about to hang up she answered.

_Hello! _She sounded as if she was sleeping. I didn't say anything I couldn't.

_Heello _she said it again a little annoyed this time.

I breathe heavy into the phone and she must have known it was me.

_I know you want to talk but does it have to be like this, it should be in person Ash not like this I need to see your face you need to see mine. _She was calm at least it seemed as if she was.

_Ok then come her now, or I'll come to you _I asked hoping she would say yes to me give in to me let me in to her life.

_It's late my daughter is sleeping I can't leave her and you can't come to my place so it will have to be tomorrow at our place 9ish ok._ She hung up didn't even let me talk, I was happy though she wanted to talk to me that was a start right.

_Wait why can't I go to her house I hope she's not still living with her parents but she said her place is she with someone no she can't be I don't have that bad of luck do I. _I stopped talking realizing I was talking out loud. I smiled at my phone and turned and shut off my late, 9 9 in the morning I so gotta go to bed too early she was always a morning bird.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so i haven't had any reviews do you guys like this story think i should continue please tell thanks

sorry for typos if a lot or any

* * *

9:33 the clock blinked, I turned over on my side to sprawl out, my eyes flew back open. "_SHIT I'm late" _I jumped up out of the bed, threw a pair of shorts and shirt on pinned my hair up, made a pit stop to brush the teeth out the door I went. I ust hoped she didn't get sick of waiting for me.

As I pulled into the parking lot I could see our peer, rising from my car I gazed and there she was, sitting watching her little girl play in the sand.

I approached them she didn't hear me approach, but her daughter looked up at me smiling.

_Hi Ashwee! __Mommy look Ashwee's here, why you heres, did you comes to pay wit me._

I stood and giggled at the little girl she was so cute, she as the image of her mother. _Sure what are we gonna play. _

I sat down next to Spencer; her hair was blowing with the breeze. It would slightly brush against my shoulder giving me chills down my spine. The smell of her shampoo was intoxicating me; it was like I have finally woken up from a real bad dream and she was there with me.

An hour passed nothing was said between Spencer and I. Ashley and I sat playing in the sand she had me building her a sand castle. Wow that's weird her having my name! She got pre- occupied when I asked her to find shells for our castle. So I got up and went back to sit by Spencer.

"_So" _I said looking at her, her eyes never left her daughter.

_I loved coming here with you. I came her for the first couple years after you left hoping you would come back. Sometimes I thought I saw you, but it never was. _She kept still eyes fixed on her daughter the whole time she spoke.

_Spencer…_

"_No let me finish",_ she was looking at me and as our eyes met starting to break each other down, she quickly turned back to her daughter.

_I know you left for a good reason, and I only pushed you away more, made you think I didn't want you call or write. I just figured you knew me better then that knew I wanted you._

_Spencer…_

_Ashley… Just_

_No let me say something! _I was stern so she let me talk _I did want to call you every day and trust me I did write I just never set them. I thought after what happened you hated me and didn't want to see me. _I looked away from her, I was know staring into the ocean hoping we could just go back.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Spencer I got in I got in. _I jumped up and down with my expectance letter in my hand.

_Oh my god that's great Ashley I'm so happy for you. _With a smile on her face she hugged and kissed me.

_It's crazy, I never thought this would happen it's all because of you Spence._

_No Ashley you did this… _

Kyla enters the room after hearing the screaming _what the hell is going on _

_I got in to Marangoni._

_Wow that's great! _She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

_It's a fashion school in Milan Ky!_

_Oh ok wow that's great Ash but it's like 10,000 miles away. _

I realized at that minute I would leave Spencer and my family. I turned to her but she was gone. I heard my front door slam, I ran t catch her.

_Spencer stop! What the hell are you doing?_ I wiped her around tears where swelling in her eyes.

_I just want to go home Ashley!_

_What is wrong Spence? _

_Your going away to Paris Ashley_

I never really thought about how this would affect her, as I looked at her. I knew what I had to do, the love we had it wasn't worth my dream this was my life she was my life. I could never leave her behind.

_I won't go Spence I'll stay here, I'll stay with you._

She turned and the tears had stopped. She was happy that I wasn't going, I could tell by the way she bit her bottom lip.

_You would do that for us for me? _Her hand touched mine and I smiled at her.

_Yes I would I will. _

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

My memory was stopped as I heard her start to talk again.

_I said and did stupid things Ashley; I have a lot of regrets I wish I could go back to that day! _

I didn't talk I just stared back out to the ocean watching the wave's crash into the pier. The memories poured back into my mind and in that second I was back there the day we both will never forget.

I pulled her out of the club, _what is your problem?_

She pushed me away _Nothing I'm having fun is it a crime_

_No But_

_Ok Ashley miss big shot what happened to you so serious now. _She was cocky and had a mean look in her once loving eyes, she pushed me.

_I'm done Ashley I can't be with you I don't love you anymore, I hate being near you, your suffocating me! _She looked dead in my eyes all that anger where did it come from.

She walked back in the club, I stood there shocked wondering what just happened. I paced myself trying to breath, I walked back in to get her. What I saw killed me, there she was on the dance floor lip locked with the girl that always flirted with her. My chest started to race and my feet felt numb and shaky, I walked to her and grabbed her arm she didn't budge just gave me a harsh look.

_I told you to go away Ashley, I'm done I hate you. _She started to laugh and turned her focus back to the girl. I turned and walked out of the club, I got in my jeep crying.

That was the last day I saw her I tried to call but she never answered and when she did it was loud music and laughing. I left and didn't turn back she broke my heart that day and everyday after that, when she didn't respond to my calls.

I guess I never really tried if I would have really looked I would have seen right through her, but I was too consumed with going to fulfill my dream and that is exactly what she wanted.

I came out of my daze when she tapped me in the shoulder; I think I scared her because I jumped.

_Did you hear anything I said _she asked looking at me kind of concerned?

_Yeah you have regret, so do I _my voice was harsh!

_I have regret about that day Ash but not all of it, it gave me her. My decision to let you live it gave me her. _She repeated it so I would hear it, I looked at her daughter and smiled watching her pick up the shells and put them in her bucket.


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry it took so long guys, didn't really now where to take this **_

_**one but i got it now so i hope you enjoy thx for all ur comments!!!!!!! **_

_

* * *

_

_How old is she?_

_Three, four in August_

She stopped looking at her daughter and started to look at the sand skimming it through her fingers.

_I was in a bad place when you left, I came to see you! You know. _She kept playing with the sand, but looked at me.

"_When" _I was a little frantic now, why didn't she talk to me what the hell!

_You were in London, showing your new line. You seemed happy I didn't want to ruin that._

_Spencer I don't understand why you would travel all that way to see me but not tell me._

_It was hard for me Ashley, you weren't alone!_

I thought back to London, what does she mean I wasn't alone. I was confused till it hit me Linda! I was with her for a couple months but I wasn't there for any emotions only the physical.

_Spencer that was nothing, I would have dropped her in a second for you!_

_I know that's why I didn't interfere, I knew you still loved me _she looked away almost waiting for me to protest her but she was right I did love her I still do._ But all the things I said to you, I didn't and still haven't forgave myself. _

_Then why would you do it? _I asked

_Ashley you know why! Your dream was right in front of you, and you would have passed it up for me. I couldn't let you do that, I loved you to much. _

She hit a nerve, my body tensed she thought I was better off without her the only reason I was alive was because of her. She saved me from my life; the times I felt I had no one.

_Ok Spencer! I think I get it you wanted me to succeed but that was my choice._

_I know and I gave you a choice_

_No Spencer you left me I had only one choice and you knew that._

_You could have stayed and fought for me!_

_Ok Spencer that's funny I still have scars from trying to see you. I bleed for you I cried and screamed for you and you ignored me._

_I know! _

She was quiet as was I until I realized she was totally ignoring me going around my original question. She was still very good at changing the subject atleast that hasn't changed.

_So Spencer you going to explain her now? _I said looking toward her daughter, who was now standing at the shoreline letting the wave crash into her feet. I think she liked the feeling of the sand moving under her feet burying them.

_Ashley it's been hard enough to see you, now you want me to tell you how I slept with a man. Just to kill the pain and memory of you! _

Her eyes were sad almost as if she had just broke.

_Yes I do!_

_Fine, _her gaze went to the sand and she started to play with it again a nervous reaction.

_I went to a family reunion, Glen brought a friend. He always had a crush on me so I used that towards my advantage. _She stopped talking and looked up at me blue eyes piercing into mine. _I slept with him not once but three times!_

_Three times? _I shrieked

_Yes! I wanted to be numb. It didn't work I only thought of you, so I pushed him away._

She paused and looked up at her daughter.

_I never told him, I mean about her._

I didn't say anything only stared at the ocean, I was mad at her for this. She actually disgusts me for the shit she did. I never thought Spencer would do that, not only leave me like that but then sleep with a man to numb her pain. The she bails on the man she has a kid with.

I think she wanted me to forgive her or even yell at her, some type of response. But I had nothing so she took it upon herself to say something to me.

_It's ok _she said I a low voice

I looked at her _what!_

_That you hate me now!_

_I don't hate you Spencer! I just don't understand but that is ok that I don't, it's not my place to tell you how to act or say it's wrong what you did. You did what you felt was right, and like you said No regrets right!_

She smiled at me, and we sat there for a while just watching her daughter play not really talking at all. I think the silence helped us we needed it, she was there and I was there that's all that mattered. We left it at that the conversation was done not forever but for today at least.

She gave me a hug as we left the beach, I wanted to kiss her and not on the cheek, I couldn't I didn't know where we actually stood.

_Dinner ok maybe all of us? _She asked

_Yeah I'll like that_ she smiled at me and put Ashley in the back of her car, and then she got in. I can't let her go like that! I ran to window stopping her.

_Spencer I want to see you and talk to you I don't want this to end!_

I didn't give her time to respond. I ducked my head into the window and kissed her running my tongue on her lower lip, I was hoping she would take. She did I felt her mouth open and her tongue brush mine.

It felt like a lifetime until she backed her head away from me. I think she wanted more I know I did, I seen it in her eyes. She started to lean into me and her daughter giggled making Spencer pull back, I think it scared her a little.

She was intent on staring at me and I stared right back.

_I love you! _I said to her to quick damn it Ashley!

_I'll call you ok see you later! _She smiled and drove away

I knew it to quick, it's ok because I knew as soon as she kissed back, that it wasn't going to end like this. She wanted me as much as I did to her. All these years and I still dream of her touching me. I wanted to call her now even though she just left. I was on a high a Spencer high, it's been so long since I felt this I felt alive again.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok guys i know it's been a long time since this story but i don't plan on quitting on it i just have two other stories and my life is kinda crazy so please just bare with me!**

* * *

I got back to Kyla's around dinner time. I was full of energy and smiles thirty three years old and I felt fifteen again.

My niece and nephew were watching cartoons, I think Tom and Jerry. I snuck by them not wanting them to pummel me again. Kyla was in the kitchen, she always seems to be in there. It smells like she is cooking sauerkraut and kielbasa my mouth is actually watering.

She didn't notice me perfect time to scare the shit out of her, I slowly walk up behind her and scream _"Boo" _in her ear and then start to tickle her.

_Ashley stop it STOP!!!! _I started laughing harder when Aiden came walking in yelling.

_Sorry but I had to!!!!! _She rolled her eyes at me

_So I take it you had fun with Spencer? _

_Hell yes! She wants me I know it._

Kyla started laughing an Aiden let out a chuckle while going back to whatever he was doing.

_A little over confident are we? _

_Maybe but she kissed me!_

_She did? _She said surprised

_Well ok she kissed me back and she wants to come over for dinner. So I was thinking maybe you could hook that all up for me. _

She turned toward me and gave me a dirty look. I gave her my Ashley smile and I knew she couldn't resist me. She rolled her eyes and went back to chopping up the onions.

_Fine I'll cook and supply the house but you'll but and help me set up. _

I ran up to her and squeezed her in my arms _Did I ever tell you you're my favorite sister._

_Yeah I'm your only sister I think_

_Yeah you never know with our dad _I said letting her go and trying to grab a piece of kielbasa but she smacked my hand.

_Owww_

_Hey it's dinner time _

_Fine I'm going to my room _I pouted

_Good and make sure you wash up before dinner young lady! _

_Ok mom _

We both started laughing.

I went p to my old room and layed on my bed staring at the ceiling. I shut my eyes trying to see Spencer again. I remember her hair brushing up against my shoulder giving me goose bumps and the way she smiled at me with her eyes locking with mine and the taste of cherries on her lips when we kissed.

I started to nod off when my phone started ringing.

_Hello_

_Hey how is it so far_

_Good it's good_

_Have you seen Spencer yet?_

_Yeah I saw her first thing we talked were suppose to have dinner before the reunion!_

_Sweet tell her I said Hi!_

_I will do that _

_Alright thanks_

_Alright bye Madison_

_Bye!!_

I hung up the phone and went back to my thoughts of Spencer. She'll be impressed to know how close me and Madison have became. She work for me, she's one of my best designer's. she was with me when I first started "Davies Clothing". I can't wait to hear what she'll say or all my old friends will say. Everyone thought I would follow my dad's footsteps into the music industry. I mean I still do sing but on in the shower and on special occasions.

_Knock …Knock…_

_What?_

Just then my door opens and Kaden comes running in jumping on me.

_Come on Aunt Ashley dinner is ready!_

_Ok I'm coming… I'm coming_

Damn I thought I was hyper when I was a kid.

We sat and ate dinner it is still funny seeing Aiden with my sister and with kids. He is still the same old Aiden a push-over especially to Angie but that's to be expected her being a daddy's girl.

We had a normal dinner conversation, it wasn't like the dinners I had when I was younger it was nice. After everyone was done I helped Kyla with the dishes and the table she tried to tell me not to help to go relax but I wasn't going to let her use this to her advantage saying I never help.

_Done! _I cheered as I put the dish rag away. I turned and Kyla sat smiling drinking her wine.

_About time! _

_Shut it _I said sitting down next to her filling my own glass.

_I have one question Ash _she said putting her wine glass down

_Ok Ask me anything! _

_If you do get back together with Spencer what will happen? I mean she has a kid an a job here your life is in China right now New York in two months that's just a lot of moving for a kid. Plus there's Da…. Yeah you know_

_What? what do I know_

_Nothing just answer_

_Ok but that was like three questions _I said smiling she just frowned at me.

_I know I love her Ky and her daughter is adorable I can love her too! I know she has changed it's been fifteen years since we were together, but she is still Spencer the girl I fell in love with. She changed me all those years ago into a really person without her where would I be. With my job I don't know that yet but I do own the company I'm sure I can make something work. _I said taking a swig of my wine Kyla then jumped up and hugged me and kissed my cheek.

_What was that for?_

_I missed you is all, I'm so glad your back even if it is only for two weeks. _

_You're such a dork!_

_I know!_

_So what's going on tonight girls? _Aiden said walking into the kitchen

Me and Kyla just look at each other nodding_ Don't know _we said together!

_How about we go out and get drunk? _Aiden asked

_Ok but the kids _

_We'll call my mom or Mrs. C will _

_What Mrs. C _I asked

_Yeah Ash she always watches them for us _Kyla said

_Then Spencer can come too _Aiden said

_If Spencer in I'm in _Kyla said and I agreed

_Ok I'll call _Aiden grabbed the phone

Me and Kyla headed upstairs to get dressed.

_Ok he said sure but Spence isn't there so you have to call her house _he said handing the phone to Kyla

_Umm it's so your turn_

_No _

_I'll call her _the both turned and looked at me shocked _What is the big deal?_

Kyla shook her head _Nothing at all _she handed me the phone _numbers in the phone._

_**Ring….Ring…. **__Hello_

_Spencer?_

_No!_

_Ok can I talk to Spencer?_

_No she's busy!_

_Can you tell her Ashley called?_

_No I'm not her answering machine!_

_**Click…**_I just looked at the phone, Kyla and Aiden started laughing.

_What in the hell was that? _I asked

_Don't you mean who and she is Spencer bitch of a girlfriend! _Kyla said grabbing the phone from me. She smiled and pressed redial

_Danielle put Spencer on the phone!_

_No I told you she's busy_

_Its Kyla just put her on the damn phone!_

_Hold_

_Hello_

_Hey Spence, So what are you up to tonight?_

_Nothing why?_

_Well were going out you wanna go with_

_Sure but_

_Yeah I know babysitter you dad's cool with watching the kids_

_Ok hang on_

Kyla turned toward Aiden smiling putting her hand over the phone _"Asking permission" _

_Ky We'll go_

_We'll_

_Yeah Danielle wants to go _

_Spencer come on really_

_Kyla_

_Fine we'll meet you at your parents in an hour_

I was so confused Spencer has a girlfriend she never said anything. It's ok though she is obviously a bitch so makes my job easier.

_You guys set me up _

_We know, sorry Danielle is a bitch, but she does love Spencer and Ashley._

Great maybe my job will be a little harder.

They loaded the kids up and we headed to the Carlin's. Mr. Carlin hugged me as we walked in and of course Mrs. C gave me a dirty look, she said hi to Aiden even hugged Kyla.

_So what are you guys doing tonight? _Mr. C asked

_Just going to go to the club_ Aiden replied

Mr. C then walked into the living room with Kyla and Aiden in tow. I stood there in the hallway staring up the steps, wondering if her room was still the same or was it different. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Mr. C was standing there.

_Go on up we didn't change a thing!_

_Really _I asked he shook his head yes!

I walked up to the room; I pushed the half open door the rest of the way. He didn't lie it was all the same other then some baby things laying around. All the pictures of me and her were all there, some new ones I never saw. I went to her desk reaching for the newspaper clippings she had lying on it. They were all of me and my business all the things that I have done.

I guess it should be kind of creepy but I understood why she kept them, she was proud of me and just wanted to stay close. I was pulled out of my thought by someone sitting on the bed. I turned to look behind me and it was Spencer.

_Weird I know! _She said

_No I was thinking creepy _I said smiling

She started laughing _Shut up!_

_I'm happy that everything stayed the same way_

_Yeah so am I mom wanted to change it into Ashley's room but I begged her not to, o she didn't._

_Spencerrrr come on!!! _Someone yelled from downstairs

She looked at me and sighed _I guess we should go _she said rolling her eyes

_Yeah!!! _

_Mommy mommy Danielles says hurry its ups _she looked up at me _Hi's Ashwee_

I just started laughing she is too damn cute. _Hi how are you tonight_

_Ok Danielles means says I has to be in beds eight _

_Ashley stop whining you know your bedtime stop blaming Danielle! _Spencer demanded picking up her daughter. _Butts mommies! Shhhh… _Spencer said putting her finger to her daughter's lips _not now honey. Go play! _Spencer set her down

_Sorry _she stood back up looking at me.

_Don't be! Well we better go!_

_Yeah!_

We walked downstairs and there she was the girl that had Spencer, dark brown hair straight to her shoulders. She was taller then Spencer by six inches maybe. She was dressed in khaki capri pants and a black hoody sweatshirt. She was talking to Mrs. C they were laughing with each other. Spencer went and stood next to her, while I stayed at the front door, she put her arm around Spencer's waist which made my food almost come up.

Mr. C popped out of nowhere scaring me _Sorry she's not good enough for Spencer just telling you _he was smiling at me it made me feel better, that he was on my side.

I watched them all say their goodbye's to the kids and then walked over toward me. Danielle kept staring at me so I decided to introduce myself. I stuck my hand out _hi I'm Ashley!_

I felt Spencer's eyes on me. _I know who you are _she said to me not taking my hand.

Kyla decided to jump in _ok guys lets go! _She said grabbing me

We got in the car and Kyla screamed to Spencer _there's room in here for you guys!_

_I know but D has to work tomorrow so she won't stay out long _

Kyla just nodded and got back in the car "_Good" she_ said smiling at Aiden.

_Ok I don't get it I thought you said she was good to Spencer and Ashley _I asked scouting up on my seat.

_She is but I don't like her attitude and when we go out she treats her like a baby you'll see, plus I'm on your side. _She turned and smiled at me

Aiden started talking to me _hey Ash you know Spencer loves how do you plan on getting around that?_

_I have my ways Aiden _I said sort of aggravated at that question, or maybe it was that he said Spencer was in "LOVE" with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**...Hey Ladies and Gents I know I have been gone for a while but I hope to be back at this story, I finally think I know where I want it to go so here is a short update but tell me what you think and to all those reviewers who kept asking for me to bring it back here it is and I hope you like it, if not tell me - love you all**

**

* * *

**The club was overpopulated with half drunk college kids and business men taking there tie down a little. I felt out of place and a little foolish for being here, Spencer was on the dance floor swaying as close as she could to her lover _Huh Lover_. It hurt to see this and I just wanted to run, I can't if I want here back and that I do. 

"_Ash come on let's boogie" _Kyla rushed up to me grabbing my arm

I pulled my arm away _"Not now Ky" _

Her face turns into a frown as she realized what all this was doing to me, _"You want to call it a night?" _she asked with a bit of concern

"_No I think I just need a drink" _I smiled and turned to go back to the table where Aiden sat, my eyes scanning to make sure Spencer was still there remembering when we were first at a club together as a couple.

------------

"_Dance Ash come on please for me" _Spencer bounced up and down with my hand, a pout on her lips.

"_I am having a conversation babe can't you go dance with… _I scanned the club for _…her_ I pointed to a nerdy girl standing in the corner.

"_Uhhh Ashley come on I only have eyes for you" _Spencer smiled and I couldn't help not resisting that smile and she knew this all along.

Her hands drifted up my sides sending a shock up my back and into my heart, I knew then in that moment that I was in trouble. I smiled our eyes never left each others, we were in love happy for the first of many.

"_Want something to drink babe?" _I asked as the song came to an end. I could see her getting ready to agree until a slow song came on.

"_Oh can it wait till after this one" _I didn't speak just grabbed her waist pulling her closer, it felt like we were the only ones in the room at that point I felt as if I was floating.

The smell of her is still on the tip of my nose, a sweet vanilla mixed with a smidge of Red Door her favorite. I can feel the air from her on my neck as she whispered in my air how much she loved me and how we would be forever.

"_I want to spend all my days with you even when I'm old we can get lots of cats and have cocoa on the porch as we swing with them all around us meowing their happiness, pretend we are the only ones in it." _She had an imagination I'll give her that and back then I believed her I would play along.

"_Yeah, we can have names for all ninety nine of them" _I laughed as she kissed my neck, making me moan as a shock flew through my body. _"We won't have to pretend Spence you are the only one that is here with me, you will only be the one." _We continued to dance even after the music had stopped

----------------

I can't say now that I believe her anymore, as I watch her dance or shall I say grind with her new girlfriend. I can feel as though I need another shot of something stronger. Well that is until I catch her eyes on me, for the first time in fifteen years I am whole, that's all I need to know she still wants and needs me just those baby blues.

I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn to see a nice looking blond standing smiling at me.

"_Want to dance?" _she asks and I immediately look toward Spencer who is not staring but glaring at me now, I think what gives her the right to judge as she practically has sex on the floor.

"_Nah can't but thanks" _I knew as I spoke I wanted to take it all back and make her cringe at the thought of me with another girl as she has made me. I turn to see her with a smile and that thought drifts away as easy as it came.

I take a step back and go toward Kyla and Aiden who are throwing back the shots like twenty one year olds with no cares.

"_Don't kids wake up all early" _I ask as I grab a shoot swallowing down before I sat

"_Nah, well not to early anyway" _Aiden smiled _"Plus she's gettin up with them" _

Kyla practically chocked on her beer _"Oh it's so your turn buddy" _

Aiden started laughing and so did I but my mind was else where. I couldn't help but look and in didn't go unnoticed by Aiden or my sister.

"_Stop Ash it will only make it worse!" _Kyla commented as her hand came to rub my shoulder. _"Why didn't you dance with that girl she was cute" _

I turned my head letting it fall, I felt Aiden's hand come to my side. I felt to many emotions ones I haven't felt in forever. I needed her and it had to be soon

"_I have to find a way to get her back in my arms like that" _I said looking up expecting them to be still dancing but they were gone off the floor and right in front of us.

Danielle had her hand wrapped around Spencer's waist and the other in Spencer's front pocket. She looked uncomfortable maybe it was because I was here, but I beg to think it isn't at all an insecurity that maybe she just isn't happy.

Spencer spoke first not to me but to Kyla _"We're gonna go, Danielle is tired…" _The way she said that I know that voice that tilt in her head.

I kicked Kyla under the table making her jump but not noticeable to anyone other then me. She gave me the WHAT….OWWW!!!!! face, making me smile. I put my hands too my face cupping my mouth so the sound I thought would funnel to Kyla.

"_Make her stay" _I whispered.

Kyla made another what face and Aiden leaned over and whispered something to her which made her nod.

"_Stay Spencer have a drink with us you barely said two words since we got her." _She paused as Spencer turned back to ask Danielle if it was ok.

I can't describe what came over me but the notion of Spencer having to ask permission to stay out made me burst.

"_Does she wipe your ass too?" _I think I surprised myself as I blurted that out, I couldn't stop there I had to make a point even if I've been gone for so long.

"_Ashley" _Spencer spoke shocked in her own way

"_No it's ok hunny, you can stay out you know that t is all up to you" _Danielle spoke looking directly at me

"_Oh reverse psychology nice maybe that will work" _I was on a roll and it felt good _"You know she doesn't love you right I mean when I kissed her she kissed right back." _I even know I went overboard on that one but it had to get out.

Danielle looked at Spencer with a hurt expression, she thinks a second before she shoved Spencer away and took off for the door, but not before she came to my face.

"_You think you can come here and take her from me, you must be on something. I know everything there is to know about you, she told me everything and believe me when I say this is not what you want. I can break you with my pinky finger…Miss big shot! You don't scare me." _I laughed as she backed away; she walked out and didn't turn back

Spencer was now in my face, her eyes hurt and full off emotions. She never spoke but her eyes told me volumes along with the stinging in my face from her hand. I turned my head raising my hand to my face.

"_I deserve that" _I shook my head nodding my eyes

She tried to walk off, but my hand reached for her pulling her back. I could here Kyla telling this wasn't the place and she was right but this was my only chance.

"_I love you I haven't stopped ever, I can't stand here and watch you dance with her like you were, it hurts." _I spoke as a tear threatened my eye

"_So you hurt me because you hurt, I see you've changed" _She spoke harshly ripping her hand away from mine

"_Maybe we should stop now guys" _Aiden stepped in the middle of us facing me, I gave him my I'm psycho right now eyes and he willing backed out from in between us.

"_I have changed, I can prove it if you give me a chance" _

"_No you don't get it that easily fifteen years and you think what…" _she pauses for a second to catch her breathe and anger "_You can come back here and have me back, I know it was my fault we broke up, I did it for you and I want you to leave me and my life alone for me this time can you do that? Take a little bit of your pride and sit on it for me the person you proclaim to love?" _

She was done and I was hanging on the words she had said _proclaim to love her_. My whole life up into this point was for her, every breathe I took was because of her. I can see her eyes have changed and now her heart too. I never thought it would hurt so much having her tell me that I didn't love her. I wanted to run, get far away from her but something in my chest told me to stay, it wasn't my pride like she said I have too much of, it was my heart and it was dying to explode.

A tear ran down my cheek as I reached for her and she pulled back,

"_Spencer please there is no pride here just a girl wanting you to dance with her for a last time." _

I don't know why she let me take her hand and lead her onto the floor and I wasn't going to ask or even question it. I just went and rested my head on her shoulder as we floated alone.


End file.
